Old Soldiers' Celebration (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: Despite some good times shared with friends, Jack Morrison is still a bit weary in the holiday season. So what happens when an old friend drops by to share some time with him? Read and review, please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to Blizzard and pretty much anyone else. This story is mine though, so no trying to steal it.**

 **What's up, everyone! Before you all mention it, I know, I know. I've been slacking on Cyber Riders. Part of that is just laziness, and the other part is taking a break over the holidays. But I was playing Overwatch recently during the Christmas special it has going on, mostly for the fact that I really want that Nutcracker Zenyatta skin. He's my main, after all. Also, I apologise for the odd timeline. I'm not fully familiar with the backstory of the game itself. This is set around Christmas in whatever time period the game is set in, and a bit further into the future from there.**

 **But back to the topic at hand, and the inspiration for this one-shot: I've been playing a fair amount of Soldier: 76 lately, and during several online games, I noticed an exchange between him and Ana. I quite enjoy the exchange, and since they have pretty cool Christmas sprays and still seem like good friends despite the game's rather bleak backstory, I came up with the idea of writing a short and sweet one-shot for them. I hope that you all enjoy it, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

"All right, what is it this time?" Jack Morrison, aka Soldier: 76, asked as he walked over to Lena Oxton, otherwise known as Tracer.

"Open it and find out!" Lena replied in her signature perky British accent.

Jack carefully opened the wrapping paper surrounding his present, and took in the sights around him. Tracer was sat with him around his Christmas tree, as were Hana Song, otherwise known as , and Jesse McCree.

Morrison soon finished opening his present, and smiled as he unfolded it. It was an altered look of his signature jacket, with the flag of America printed on the right arm's sleeve, and the flag of the United Kingdom printed on the left sleeve.

"Thank you," Jack said, his smile showing since he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Much better than that ugly sweater I gave him," McCree grinned.

"What about the one I gave you?" Soldier replied.

"It's got B.A.M.F. written on the front of it. What's not to love?"

Jack chuckled, turning back to Tracer. "How's Emily?"

"Ah, she's fine," Tracer smiled. "She was feeling a little bit under the weather, so I had to leave her at home."

"What about Winston?" asked .

"He's taking care of her," Lena said.

"But he's more of a scientist than a doctor," McCree said.

"Doesn't mean that he doesn't know what he's doing," Tracer said. "He actually knows a good recipe with peanut butter to help with colds. His owner taught him how, actually."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," McCree smirked. "All right, one more present to go."

"And it's mine," Hana smiled, handing it over to Jack.

"Thank you," he said politely, unwrapping it. Inside was a copy of a video-game with Hana herself on the cover.

"It's my new game," smiled. "I managed to get an early copy sneaked away."

"Do I get one too?" Tracer asked quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"You do," Hana smiled. "It's waiting at your house, actually."

"That explains why it took you longer to hide in the bathroom when we were coming over here," Tracer giggled.

"It's cool that you managed to focus all of your time onto that," McCree said. "Since you quit being a hero, you've really done well for yourself."

"We all have," Tracer smiled.

Jack smiled at Hana. "Thanks for the early game, ."

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

Now that all of the presents were opened and the cookies were eaten, Jack noticed that it was getting late. "You guys should probably get home," he said, standing up and going to the door.

McCree was the first to stand up. "Well, it's about time I hit the trail anyway. It was good to see you guys again."

"You too," Jack said, standing up to shake the cowboy's hand. "And I hope you like the sweater. I knitted it myself."

"An old man knitting?" McCree teased. "Imagine that."

"You'll get into it soon," Jack grinned.

McCree tipped his hat in reply, walking out. Hana then walked by, and shared a fist bump with Jack. "Want to have some online matches later?"

"If I get the time," Jack smiled. "Take care."

Hana smiled, walking out and hopping into her mech suit. Sure, she wasn't a hero any more, but she still used her suit to get around. Jack smiled as he watched use the jets on her suit to fly away.

Lastly was Tracer, who greeted Morrison with a hug as soon as he turned around. Jack hugged back, kissing the Brit's forehead and smiling down at her. "Remember to tell the others I said hi, okay?"

"I will," Lena nodded.

"Oh, and that goes for little Harold," Jack replied, referring to the child that Lena and Emily had adopted.

"He's already fallen in love with your old school tactical mask," Tracer giggled. "I swear, the little fella sleeps with it on."

"He'll be a king of hide and seek one day," Jack smiled. "Take care, you hear?"

"You too," Tracer replied, giving the America soldier one last hug before leaving out the door.

Jack closed the door after her. After he did, he went over to a nearby plug socket and flipped the switch off, turning off the very few decorations that he had around his house. Just as he went into his kitchen to turn on the coffee machine, he heard the sound of someone rapping at his door.

"Huh..." he said, walking over. "I wonder if one of them forgot a present."

He opened the door to see none other than Ana Amari, wearing her usual uniform, albeit with the hood down. Jack stood to his side to let the Egyptian woman in, and she spoke as she entered.

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you, Jack?"

"I try to be," he replied. "It's good to see you, Ana."

"And so kind," Ana smiled. "No complaints about how you're probably off to bed?"

"I can always make time for an old friend," Jack replied. "Tea?"

"Please," said Ana with a nod.

"So, what brings you all the way out here this late?" Soldier: 76 asked as he turned on the kettle.

"I was somewhat tired of spending my Christmas evening on my own. Fareeha's always on missions these days, so it's mostly just me," Ana replied, going into the kitchen to take a seat at the small table there.

"I remember seeing some of her work in the news lately," said Jack. "She's tough as nails, and she never stops fighting."

"Reminds me of somebody I know," Ana smirked. "You know, it's rare to see you without your mask on. I like it. Your scar makes you look distinctive."

"Thank you," Jack smiled. "So does your tattoo on your eye."

"Not the eye that I was expecting you to go for," Ana said. "You get extra points for that one."

"I'm in no position to be making jokes about people's appearances," Jack said, gesturing to his clothing. "I've got a cool jacket on over an ugly sweater."

"Tracer and McCree?" the Egyptian asked.

"Yes and yes," Jack replied as the coffee maker and kettle were finished. He went about fixing the drinks. "So, besides Pharah, how are things?"

"Things are well," Ana said. "I still get the odd job here and there, despite being retired."

"Same here," Jack said. "I think that it goes for your daughter too. At least she's young enough to get away with it."

"And with all of the upgrades to her suit lately, she's much safer now," Ana said. "She is still my daughter, however..."

Jack finished fixing up the drinks, walking over to Ana to hand her her drink. "Daughter or not, Pharah's a warrior now. She's fighting the good fight, like we used to do."

"Or like we thought we were doing..."

"We were doing the right thing," Jack said. "There's no reason to get the wrong idea just because those higher up ass-hats couldn't see past the accidents."

"There were lots of accidents," replied the Egyptian. "Way too many. We just wound up paying for them."

"And Pharah is doing her best out there," Jack said. "I know you're looking after her, but she'll be fine. Trust me."

Ana smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "Mmm... thank you."

The male soldier smiled, drinking some of his coffee. "Any time." He then paused. "So... both of us were pretty much alone on Christmas, huh?"

"I suppose so," said Ana. "Even though I did see the others leaving not long before I got here."

"At least I get to enjoy the time with an old friend," Jack smiled.

"Not so much emphasis on the old, I hope," Ana teased.

"Not at all," the American smiled. "I still can't get over that you said that I look good for my age."

"It's true," Ana said. "You haven't lost your step at all, Jack."

"Neither have you," Morrison replied. "Remember, you're older than me."

"Not by much," said Ana.

Jack chuckled. "Is there anything new in your life?"

"Not really," Ana shrugged. "Pharah's company is using what I use to heal others to go towards curing cancer."

"Hard to think that we still haven't cracked that egg after all this time," Jack said. "Best of luck to them."

"It's Pharah," Ana smiled. "She's got the best of the best working on it. I have faith."

"Do you still have some for yourself and others?" Jack asked.

"When I need it, of course," Ana nodded. "What about your healing packs?"

"Only if I get a bruise here and there," Jack said. "You didn't bring your weapon, I see."

"Didn't think that I'd need it," Ana smiled, seeing Jack's gun in the corner by the front door. "I can see that you're paranoid as ever."

"Just trying to stay safe," Jack replied. "There's no use in chasing the glory days for me."

"True. Just try to be careful, old man."

"Oh, now you're going there, are you?" Jack smirked.

Ana nodded, unable to hide her own grin. "One of the best parts about growing old is that you can still act young."

"There's a difference between growing old and growing up," Jack said, sipping his coffee. "It's often hard to find the balance between the two, especially for people like us."

"Old people?" Ana asked.

"Old soldiers," Jack replied. "That's all that most people see us as now. Even McCree, that old coot."

"Yeah, but he's McCree," Ana giggled. "He'd still shoot a fly's wings off in a wheelchair with a colostomy bag strapped to him."

"That image was funny up until the colostomy bag," Jack said. "Almost put me off my coffee." He took a sip. "Almost."

Ana chuckled and drank more of her tea before looking at the ceiling. She scanned across it, seeing the well thought out, albeit small decorations. In the middle of the room was a mistletoe, and the Egyptian chuckled.

"What?" Jack asked with a grin as he noticed her laugh.

"Were you hoping to get lucky on Christmas?" she asked.

Jack was confused before following the older soldier's line of sight, seeing the mistletoe. "Dammit, Tracer..."

"She must have brought it with her by surprise and used her blink to get up there," said Ana.

"That does explain that one kiss on the cheek she gave me," Jack shrugged.

"Is this a thing that happens often?" Ana smirked. "Do girls just randomly walk up and kiss you?"

"Hey, these scars look good," Jack said, stroking the cuts on his face.

Ana giggled. "How about we put the mistletoe to some use?"

"I've had a kiss already," Jack said. "I think that I'm good for now."

"You might have had one, but that was on the cheek," Ana replied. "And I haven't had one yet."

"Well, I like to try and be a nice guy," Jack said, standing up with Ana. "Come on."

"You're being serious?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Weren't you?" Jack pondered.

"Well, nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas," Ana smiled, also standing up.

The two then walked over to the mistletoe in question, and stood directly under it. Both looked up to see and make sure that it was still there before then looking at each other, both shrugging and turning their heads to the left.

Their lips connected in a soft, warm kiss. There was nothing heated about it, but Ana did pull Jack a bit closer, causing them both to chuckle at the kiss as it continued. After a few more moments, it stopped, and the two pulled away from each other, panting a bit.

"Well, that was..." Jack said, catching his breath.

"It was indeed," Ana smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

"It was just a kiss," the male soldier shrugged.

"No, not for that, although it was pretty good," Ana chuckled. "Thanks for spending this time with me. I know that you're very tired and such, but nobody wants to be alone on the holidays."

"Neither of us are alone," Jack shrugged. "Like I said, I can always make time for an old friend. It was nice to have some extra company."

Ana smiled, walking back over to the kitchen table. "It was indeed."

Jack joined her at the table, and the two talked more before both finished their drinks. Jack got up to place the mugs in the dishwasher, and turned to see Ana waiting for him at the front door.

"Not just going to up and leave?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Not without a proper goodbye," Ana replied. She leaned forward and gave a brief, soft peck to Jack's lips before hugging him. He hugged back, and the two soon pulled away, with her speaking first. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Night, Ana," he replied, opening the door for Ana. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, also," Ana smiled, leaving through the door. "And a Happy New Year!"

"Can't be as bad as the last one," Jack chuckled. "Happy New Year."

The Egyptian waved once more before leaving Jack's sight. The American smiled and closed the door, sighing. He turned off any remaining lights before heading upstairs to his bedroom, placing the ugly sweater aside and sticking to his t-shirt and boxers for bed clothing.

As he laid back in his bed, he smiled. Not just because of Ana, or because of the company beforehand, or the gifts, but because he knew that, as old and as beaten as he was, he'd never be alone. Neither would Ana, or anyone else.

His smile stayed on his face as he went to sleep. 'Old soldiers...' he said in his head. 'We might be old, but we're not dead.'

* * *

 **And that's it for this little one-shot thing that I've been working on for... well, not very long, in all honesty. It's a little short and sweet thing, and pretty much all the reasons for writing it were explained at the top. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all soon for Cyber Riders when it returns. Take care, and stay tuned. Oh, and a belated Happy New Year and Merry Christmas and all that. Hope you enjoyed the holidays.**


End file.
